


Being Us

by Notsalony



Category: Being Human (UK), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, F/M, Ghost!Iris, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampire!Len, Werewolf!Barry, coldwestallen, paranormal sex, possession sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The supernatural is real. And out of sheer luck Barry found a place to live that brought him into Iris and Len’s lives, or unlives if the case may be.





	Being Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWestAllen Week 2018 - Day 3 - Paranormal

“How’s work today?” Iris phased through the wall as Barry came in from work with the grocery food.   
  
“Not bad.  I had to find someone to cover tonight’s shift for me.” Barry shivered.  “Too close to the full moon.” He sighed.   
  
“Did you make it by my supplier?” Len asked from the darkened hallway.   
  
“Yep.” Barry tossed a blood bag towards him and a pale arm shot out and caught it mid air.   
  
“So furry night?” Iris floated a little bit.   
  
“Yeah.  You up for chaining me up?” Barry looked to Len.   
  
“When am I not up for locking you up?” He grinned from the shadows, tapping a control they’d put in to make sure the curtains closed and plunged the room into an even gloom allowing Len to walk out into the rest of the house.   
  
“Len.” Barry flushed.   
  
“If you’re chained up, can I ride you again?” Iris smiled.   
  
“Can we call you possessing me something else?” Barry blushed.   
  
“But it’s the only time the three of us can be together….” Iris licked her lips.   
  
“you… you… together..?!?” Barry blushed.   
  
“She enters you.. .and sometimes I enter you next… or sometimes you enter me.” Len smirked as he sat down at the table and threw out the empty blood bag he’d drained while he fed.   
  
“but I don’t remember it when you do that…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“How about we do some stuff before and then when you go furry ….”   
  
“you… while I’m…. _you know_ …” Barry blushed.   
  
“Sure.” Len shrugged.   
  
“LEN!?” He flushed furiously.   
  
“The fur gives me something to hold onto.” Len shrugged again.   
  
“you’re horrible.” Barry spoke through his hands he was hiding behind.   
  
“And you blush so beautifully.”   
  
“d-do you think so?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Oh totally.” Iris nodded.   
  
“you don’t count.” Barry blushed.   
  
“And why not?”   
  
“I… I can’t touch you…” Barry looked down.   
  
“Oh do you really think that?” Iris grinned tracing a line with her fingers across Barry’s back and making him shiver.   
  
“H-how..”   
  
“Oh that’s not the only thing I can do…” She phased through the table and Barry suddenly gripped the table and started moaning.   
  
“I…IRIS!” Barry gasped, moaning and struggling to keep his grip on the table from splintering it.   
  
“Yeah?” She ducked her head through the table.   
  
“How can you…?” He blushed.   
  
“Dunno.  I figured out I could a little while back with Lenny.” She smiled.   
  
“Y-you two?” Barry glanced at Len.   
  
“Oh absolutely.  She’s quite the screamer… which is funny since it’s just the two of us who can see her.  I’m sure anyone looking in the windows would have seen me doing some interesting pushups all on my own.”   
  
“but…” Barry’s voice breathless as Iris sank back through the table.   
  
“Just enjoy it.” Len stroked Barry’s hand.   
  
“p-please…”   
  
“Ssh… just let go.” Len stroked his hand.   
  
“FUCK!” Barry’s claws lengthened as he came.   
  
“Sweet boy.” Len stroked his cheek.  “So beautiful.”   
  
“fuck..” he whimpered.   
  
“Just wait, we’ll go before the full moon starts to rise…”   
  
“shit…” Barry laid his head down.   
  
“That good huh?” Iris grinned.   
  
“I need to change my clothes.”   
  
“Might as well just go naked… so… do you want to be on top or do I get to be?” Len smirked at Barry who just groaned at him.  What had he opened up here?

**Author's Note:**

> So many ideas.


End file.
